The incremental evolution of the web to a semantic web is gaining momentum. Resource Description Framework (RDF) is being widely adopted as a standard to capture the semantics of data. Facts represented as RDF (subject, predicate, object) triples can capture both relationships between resources as well as attribute values associated with a resource. A unique challenge of semantic data stores is the ability to automatically derive additional facts based on facts already asserted in the semantic model. One common technique for deriving additional facts is equivalence reasoning, in which new triples are inferred based on a triple that asserts that two resources or properties are equivalent to one another. Example equivalence relations include the properties owl:sameAs, owl:equivalentProperty, and owl:equivalentClass are constructs in Web Ontology Language (OWL). When two resources are related to one another by an equivalence relation, they are members of an equivalence pair. For each triple that includes a resource from the equivalence pair, at least one inferred triple can be generated that replaces the asserted resource with its equivalent resource.